The wrong road
by cleofromegypt
Summary: After gaining his idependance from England, America soon realizes that he has no idea how and where to begin.However, when a horrible idea surfaces, he developes a split personality that threatens his life as a country.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia ! I sure would love to though! XD

Title: The wrong road

Summary: After gaining independence from England, America realizes that he has no idea how, and where to begin on his own. When one of his soldiers gives him an idea that he takes too close to heart, he develops a split personality that threatens to tear him and his new world apart.

Rated: T to be safe.

Warning: contains derogatory language and painful historical events!

Now on to the story!

XXxxxxXX

Darkness. All around him was nothing but darkness. That, and silence, until it was interrupted by sparkling ,extravagant, booming lights that seemed to cut through the thick black blanket. For a moment, the frown on his lips became a halfhearted smile, his body, no longer stiff and old-looking. Then, he realized something, something that he should have thought of even before he revealed his plan to break away from English influence. It was all coming to him now and the satisfactory look soon vanished, and was replaced by a look of horror. He doesn't know how to-

"Happy birthday sir!" one of his soldiers shouted happily from behind him. The teenager shook and spun around to behold the owner of those words. Though he acknowledged it, the boy was confused.

"B-birthday? "

The older man smiled at him. His smile was almost pitiful, and made Alfred cold on the inside.

"Of course sir! He yelled. Even though the fireworks were loud and you definitely had to talk over them, Alfred felt as if the soldier's tone and high octave voice was highly unnecessary. He felt as if he were including more than just himself into the conversation. This revelation could be supported, because he saw some of his other men look up and progress slowly in his direction.

"Today—well ,actually a week ago today, is the day that you claimed—and won, might I add… your independence from that bastard of a man Britain!"

Alfred winced at his name, immediately tumbling into a timeline of his life with that man. From the day he found him, to this day, the day his greatness vanished and left a weakened man sobbing in the brown mud at gunpoint.

The men , now next to Alfred began to laugh, and chant: "Happy birthday! Free at last! Free! From that Bastard Britain!"—

"Excuse me! The young man shouted suddenly. I—I need some time… to myself…"

The men looked at him shocked by his outburst, but saluted respect and strode off of the balcony. The first solider smirked and stalked slowly behind the others, only to stop at the doorway, and turn around and face his leader. Alfred tried desperately to ignore the man's eyes by looking everywhere but at him. They seemed to tell him something like, "_ I know something that you don't."_ He shuddered slightly and lifted his right hand as if to block his eyes.

"P—please…"

The man chuckled lightly, and turned around.

"Sir."

As soon as he was aware that everyone was gone, he sighed heavily and looked up at the night sky. The fireworks had finally ceased , but the cheering still continued. The revolutionary closed his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth and began to sob silently. The evanescent though had started to return until he heard the door swing open.

" I thought I told you all to leave!" He screamed. He looked over his shoulder only to meet another pair of blue eyes. His ally's to be exact.

"France?"

"Ah, bonjour Amérique!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia! That's it…

Chapter 2: Rain

Rating: T

Genre: hurt/comfort, suspense

"So, how are things going?" The Frenchman looked behind him just as two young women passed by. He smiled, blew a kiss their way, and they squealed and ran away.

America smiled weakly. "fine I guess…"

The older man turned his way and raised one fine brow.

I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid I don't believe you." The boy sighed and looked up at the stars in the night sky.

Alright… I have like, no idea where to start and how to lead ! As soon as he left, everything went wrong! People say that starting something like a- a government will help, and that means that we'll have to have some sort of—of…

"vote?" France chimed in.

"Yes! A vote to see who will be my new boss! That's not even the worst part! People keep talking about how we should run the Natives off of the land- but they were here first and I don't think that's necessary! Apparently I have to come up with a national bird, and flower- and to top it all of I don't even have a FLAG yet!"

"….Ah…"

The young nation paused to catch his breath before calming down.

"I don't know France… sometimes I kind of regret the revolution… I just think it would have been better if I had stayed put—stayed a c—"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" France panicked.

"I'm serious France! I really am!"

"But he—"

"I miss Him France!"

The Frenchman stopped and stared in shock at the nation.

"What?"

"….I do…"

"I—don't know what to say to that…"

America didn't know what to say either, but the silence was killing him. France broke it.

"I'm going to leave now, give you some time to think about what England, has done…Au Revoir." He stated as he shut the door behind him. America didn't even hear him move.

"_Well… that didn't help much…"_ he thought.

Now France was mad at him, he hoped he didn't just loose an ally, that would be yet another worry to add to the list. When England told him to become a big strong country he didn't realize it would be so hard. America sucked in the warm stuffy air, stood up, and walked to the door. He was tired and had another long, worry filled day ahead of him.

**Meanwhile**

"So… za boy misses him? Zen why in Der Gott's name did he break free!"

"He needed space I guess…"

"Neverzaless, I am still kind of liking his style… not as awesome as mein but still pretty bad ass…"

"You did train him, correct?"

"Of course! You only learn from za best"

"What about your brother? Surely he needs proper guidance as well?"

"Who?West? He'll be fine. He's getting stronger every day."


End file.
